The UnForgotten Evil
by HaZeLgAzEr
Summary: Not Finnished as of 1-01-04


Danielle longingly gazed out of the window, hoping some Hero would sweep her off her feet. She wanted the perfect life as her mother had. She been married to her father, or as the world knows him, the Hero Of Time for 17 years now. Danielle was now 16 and her father promised to take her to Lon Lon ranch to pick her out a horse today because it was her 16th birthday. Today was the day the girls got a noble loyal horse and learned the arts of sword fighting which her dad had taught her from the age of 5. She enjoyed fighting with the sword so mush that her father would take her to lake Hylia to practice with many of the small enemies which could do no harm .It was also good cause it cleared the lake of them and saved the fish. She giggled lightly just as her dad grabbed her shoulders. "BOO!!" Danielle turned around with a smile on her face. "Dad, that's getting old" she laughed as they left the room with his hand on her head. "So.. who's the lucky steed today Dannie?" Link asked "I dunno.. I'm picking when we arrive" she sighed "Can we ride Epona to the ranch? "Only if your guiding her" he said jokingly He pulled the Ocarina out of his pocket and handed it to Danielle. "Would you do the honors Princess Danielle?" he Chuckled Danielle began to play Epona' s song. Not long after Epona came galloping up to Danielle, nudging her gently. They hopped on and galloped toward Lon Lon Ranch. "I heard they got some foal's yesterday, if you would like, you could pick your horse and also a foal to raise. So by the time its ready you will have a strong bond of trust with each other. He whispered "But don't tell your mother!" "Really" Danielle said hopingly "Of course" He said more fatherly than ever. "Here we are!" why don't you go with Malon to find your foal and I will find all of the horses that will be to your liking." "Ok dad, thanks!" She said as she walked off toward the barn.  
  
She looked around the barn for several minutes but none of the foals seemed as sweet as Epona. After a while she came across a small one in the corner playing with its self. She called it over to her hoping it would come. The foal got up and happily trotted over to her looking as if it were so floppy it would fall. That's the one. She thought. She quickly got Malon and showed her the one. "Are you sure?" Malon asked "I'm positive" she replied "Ok, let me get you her things and all of her information and she will be yours" she told her. "OH THANKS YOU SO MUCH , MALON!" Danielle said thankfully. Danielle tied the rope gently around the foals neck, careful not to choke it as she walked out to were her father had 6 horses awaiting her decision. "What an interesting choice" her father laughed as the foal began chasing its tail " Are you sure its not a dog?" he said "Dad, come on" she laughed agreeing with him. He showed her all of the horses that would be right for her. She decided to get help from the foal. She let it run up to the horse that it liked the most. The young foal happened to run up to Epona' s child. "looks like you got a smart little foal there Dannie!" he said "The Epona and Hyrule family lives." he laughed. "lets get these two home." Link rode the new horse and Danielle rode Epona who they had tied the new foal too. Epona wasn't sure about the little one but having her child with her made her happy. As they reached the Hyrule courtyard, Link stopped to talk to Danielle. "Now the hard part comes, We have to give them names, build them up, and train the to be courageous in Battle. Then I am going to send you to Saria in the lost woods for some words of wisdom. And then to Durania who will give you your wardrobe, sword, and shield. Then from there we will finish your training." He said seriously. "daddy, how long will this take?" she asked "about 3 months but we wont start until next week so you can say goodbye to your friends." She agreed and then they listed off names for the two horses. The foals name was decided on Chitaro (joyful) and the horse was Medlin (sturdy).for the next few days they had the horses running to the point were they could not move again. They were almost too strong, but they were done training. they had the courage to be war horses. Dannie would take Medlin for her training and would return in 3 months to finish sword fighting lessons with her father.  
One early Sunday morning, Dannie woke up and left a note to her parents telling them she had left for her 3-month training and had taken her Ocarina in case she needed to talk to them. She first made her way to the lost woods and met up with Saria. After Saria told her all she could, Saria rode with Danielle to Kakariko village to see Durania. She got a blue Tunic, Purple Metal Bands (thick 2 inch metal bracelets that cover your wrists in a battle) black boots, a blue hat, hair ties, a Hylian shield, and a brand new sword with stoned in the grip and it had her name engraved in it.. She didn't feel like putting them on because they were men's cloths but she had to be recognized as the daughter of the Hero Of Time, Sir Link, and The King of Hyrule. She rode back to the castle with her face covered because she hated the look of her clothes. She had to un- cover her face only to show the guards who she was. "Good Morning Princess Danielle" they would say royally. She dragged her feet up to her father with her face still covered" dad, do I have to wear this?" she said gloomily. "Did that pile of rags just talk?" he laughed "Dear, I had to wear the same thing but it was green in my day. Not blue and Purple. Your very lucky Dannie." He said "Now go change back into a my daughter and we can practice." She changed into her dress once more and went to check on Chitaro. She was fully grown now and ready to take with her on her journey! Danielle was so excited and ran up to her dad and hugged him. When she finally stopped she showed him the sword she had gotten. "It's beautiful" he said "Just like you" Danielle smiled and they got back to training. She loved the sound it made when the swords hit. It was some sort of ringing which soothed her and she was bale to relax and fight well. When they were too tired to go on. She walked into the yard behind the castle to find her mother sitting, playing the ocarina. Danielle walked to her and sat next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. Danielle was identical to what Zelda looked like when she was her age. "Mother.." Danielle sighed " Would you teach me more of the Hylian language before I go?" she asked "Of course dear" she said as she put her arm around her daughter and hugged her tight. Danielle didn't want to leave but her father had said that's were her destiny lay. Farr off in another land. Weeks away from were she lived was her kingdom. The one she was destined to rule. For it had no residents because it was the future Hyrule. Hyrule would not exist much longer and she would be the ruler. She would come back soon to lead her land to were they would live in the future. Her mother and father would have to stay behind and hide Hyrule from being awoken for it held so many dark secrets which should not be released into the world for as long as the world exists. Her mother took her into her bedroom to help her pack, and then she would sit in the library were her mother would put her into a trance and give her all of her magic and sage powers. Danielle would have all of her mothers power and Zelda would just have her knowledge of magic left but not be able to use it. Yet it was something she would have to do to save her daughter and the land that she loved. 


End file.
